Up We Go
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: The ceiling had never been so alluring. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Sex, profanity, etc._

 _ **A/N**_ _: While I'm working on my outline for "Initiation," I wanted to post something lighthearted and a little risque. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I should have been more alert," Robin said, gritting his teeth, fighting the urge to crash his fist against the wall. "I got too comfortable."

"Robin, you only did what you could," Starfire reassured as she watched her lover pace up and down the hallway.

He paused and faced her. "What I _could_ do wasn't _enough_. I almost got myself _killed_ ," he snapped.

She gave him a pained look.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Star."

"It is fine." When he let her go, she caressed his cheek. "Richard, I understand your frustration. You hate when someone makes you feel incapable and lesser than. That is why you keep revisiting tonight's fight. You hate being overpowered, so when you were pushed off that building..." She crossed her arms. "I hated to see you fall from that rooftop. It made my heart do the skipping of a beat."

Robin saw worry in her expression, a stark contrast to the righteous fury on her face earlier tonight. "Thank you for saving me, baby. I don't think I'd be here without you."

"Saving you is my duty. I would do it thousands of times if it means that you are safe." Raven would have been the one to rescue Robin tonight, that is, if Starfire did not fly after him at lightspeed with a fire in her eyes. Her desire to keep him safe burned at its brightest now, two years after Tokyo. She caught him mid-fall, clutching him tightly until they reached the rooftop.

"You know I'll always do the same for you, right?" he asked after a brief pause.

"I never doubt it. I always feel it in here," she replied, grabbing his hand and placing it upon her heart. Its beat was steady, calm.

"Good."

"Robin, I know what we do will always place us in peril and I have accepted that, but," she confessed, "whenever we have a 'close call' situation, I cannot help this fear at the back of my mind."

"What fear?"

"The fear of losing you." She looked at him with concern. "Please tell me that I am not the only one who feels this."

He sighed. "I feel it too, Star. I really do sometimes. It was the first thing I thought about when that asshole pushed me off that ledge. But I have to push that fear aside because I can't let it affect how I go about our missions."

"I do not let it affect how I perform on our missions either. I just wanted to know that we share the same concern, and I am relieved to know that we do." Her gaze flickered between his mask and his lips. "Robin, I want you tonight. I just want to feel you while you are the safe and sound."

He ran his tongue across his suddenly dry lips; he thought he was the only one. "I want you too, Star."

She kissed his lips hard, to the point of numbness. She wanted to feel him, to know that he was there, to know he would not be leaving her anytime soon. Though she was not an empath (unlike Raven), she received the same vibes from Robin, equally as desperate to feel her.

He found himself pinned between her and the wall, engaged in rough kissing. He placed one hand on the small of her back, gently stroking it, while the other hand rested where her thigh met her rear.

She couldn't believe there was a time where she did not kiss for pleasure; now, it was a facet of her daily life. Some of the kisses she planted on him were chaste and kind, meant for quick hellos; this one was lingering and amorous, meant to show all the burning love she had for him beneath the surface. This kiss screamed, " _I love you. I want you. I want us to feel each other."_

They exchanged moans, only to be interrupted by voices that weren't their own.

From the other end of the hallway, Beast Boy could be heard saying, "That really was a close one tonight."

"Yeah, no kidding," Cyborg replied. "I hope Rob doesn't beat himself up too much about it."

"Dude, are you listening to yourself? It's _Robin_ ; he'll always freak out about stuff like this. He kinda has _no_ chill," Beast Boy replied, the conversation growing louder as he and Cyborg walked down the hallway.

In an effort to avoid the two (and the teasing that would follow if they were caught making out), Starfire quickly yanked her lover into the nearest room: her bedroom.

Robin, flustered, huffed and crossed his arms. "What gives Beast Boy the right to assume how I react?"

"Robin—"

"Who does he think he is?"

"Robin—"

"He can't be ser—"

" _Richard_."

Though the mask didn't betray it, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"I hope you know that Beast Boy is not wrong."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes, actually. Did you not beat yourself up over tonight's events?" Starfire asked in a calm manner.

He felt the tension in his shoulders and relaxed them as he sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I did."

"Do you not 'freak out' over the slightest of missteps?"

"All the time." He frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "I just feel the urge to be the perfect teammate, Kor. The perfect leader, the perfect fighter…"

"You do not have to be the perfect _anything_ , Richard. You just have to be the best you that you can be; the rest of the team and I do not demand perfection. Do not let your _knorfka_ 's teachings or your own conscience sway you otherwise." She grinned. "All that I ask of you is that you remain alive and in one piece for as long as you can."

Robin leaned towards her. "Even with scrapes and scars?"

She mimicked him with half-lidded eyes. "Even so."

He closed the distance between them, giving her a deep kiss and pressing her body against the wall with his. His hand rubbed up and down her outer thigh, eventually slipping under her skirt and toying with the seam of her underwear. He then slipped his hand behind the waistband and stroked her center.

She whimpered and sighed at his touch. It was most welcome. Even though she didn't need air the same way he did, she still struggled to breathe, struggled to kiss even. His fingers were playing with her so gloriously that she could not concentrate on anything else but that wonderful feeling.

"Robin," she moaned.

"We both know that's not my name."

" _Richard_ ," she corrected, losing her grip on reality.

He kissed her neck and as she reached her peak, her legs threatening to become flaccid as her hips bucked in his direction.

His hand retreated just as her eyes smoldered.

"Let us take this to my bed," she suggested.

He followed her lead and, before they could take each other above her comforter, they shed their clothing. Everything had become much too constricting for the two of them.

Robin briefly studied Starfire through a maskless view; his blue bedroom eyes flickered over her rich green ones, her gorgeous grin, her radiant and sun-kissed skin, her glorious curves. He adored this girl. She was his hold on reality, his other half, his reminder that strong emotions and humanity and vulnerability were valid.

He pressed his lips against her neck, reveling in the warmth of her skin, how wonderful it felt to know that, despite tonight's near-fatal event, he was still able to be here with _her_. To kiss her, to hold her, to feel her, to cherish her.

When his lips travelled to her shoulder, then her collarbone, then down to her nipple, she went from softly sighing to saying, "Oh, _X'hal_."

Because she was so immersed in the feeling, he stayed there for a while, alternating between breasts, kissing and licking them.

"Let me take you," she pleaded as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He stopped to gaze at her. "Gladly."

She climbed on top of him and, while pressing sloppy kisses against his lips, she whispered, "I want you on the ceiling with me."

He abruptly parted. " _What_?"

"I wish to copulate with you on the ceiling," she said matter-of-factly. "It is not an uncommon sex position on Tamaran."

"Kori, you know I can't fly."

"I understand that, and I will take care of you. I am strong enough to hold you against the ceiling and keep you there."

"But—"

"Richard, you are the 'adrenaline junkie,' are you not?" she asked in hopes of refreshing his memory. She pressed kisses along his jawline. "Do you not get your thrills from doing the things that others cannot handle?" She ran a teasing finger up and down his chest. "Do you not love the thought of us defying gravity together?"

He briefly pictured Starfire riding him to oblivion and warmed up to the concept, but he still did not reply.

In his ear, she whispered, "You will be safe within my grasp, Richard. I refuse to let you fall again. Please trust me."

He softly grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

She beamed and, after ensuring that she had a good grip on him, flew him above.

For the second time tonight, he found himself pinned by Starfire, but, for the first time in his life, he could say that he was between her and the _ceiling_. He momentarily looked beyond her and saw her bed below. He looked back at her as she positioned herself onto him; she pressed her palms against his shoulders and contorted her body a little bit to ensure that he would not swing wildly.

A rush of adrenaline flowed through Robin's veins. He greatly anticipated the ride.

He groaned when he was inside her. Even though the last time they had sex was two nights before, each passing moment since then felt like forever. He couldn't help that he saw heaven in her eyes and felt overjoyed between her thighs.

She rolled her hips against him rhythmically, never missing a beat as she gave both of them ecstasy. As she moved, her fiery hair swayed beneath her. He had never seen a girl more beautiful.

Not only did he marvel at her beauty, but he also admired her endurance and grace. She was able to keep him pinned against the ceiling and throw her hips around without breaking a sweat.

 _What did I do to deserve her?_ he asked himself as he let another throaty groan slip out his mouth.

She smiled. Playing coy, she asked, "Are you enjoying this, Richard?"

" _Am I?_ I think I'm gonna lose my fucking mind."

She breathily laughed as she brought him deeper. "Then I am doing things right."

She found it better that he was going mad from her love than obsessing over what happened tonight. Being able to make him forget the world surrounding him and set his sights on her was a great joy.

Moments later, as he struggled to breath, she only rolled her hips faster, grinding against him harder. She sought to put on a show, give him something to endlessly think about.

" _Kor_ ," he said, trembling.

She shut her eyes and moaned, reveling in the warmth spreading through her lower abdomen. It was a sensation all-too-familiar, much adored, and very welcome.

That warmth grew into a blaze. Her grip on his shoulders became powerful as her eyes illuminated with a green glow. She threw her head back in euphoria.

After she tightened around him, he combusted, her name falling from his lips in the process.

Once Starfire regained control of herself, she went from feeling feather-light to weight down. With Robin safely in her grip, she floated back down to her bed and cuddled with him.

As she nuzzled against his neck, he gazed up at the ceiling, revisiting what had just happened. "Was I too loud up there?"

"When was the last time we cared if the team heard us?"

He paused to think. "Never."

"Precisely."

"I love the way you think," he said.

"And I love _you_."

"I love you too, Star." His lips met hers for a lingering kiss. Once they parted, Robin asked, "Hey, even on the nights where I _don't_ have a near-death experience, do you mind if we do the ceiling thing again?"

"Of course not." A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "I take it you most enjoyed it."

"I thought it was amazing. You really blew my mind." He smirked back. "Got any other Tamaranian sex positions?"

She giggled and climbed on top of him, straddling him and saying, "There are quite a few on my mind."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: And Starfire proceeds to be a lil minx…_

 _On a serious note though, this might be the last thing I publish for a minute, seeing that I start my freshman year of college tomorrow. I really want to finish my outline and the first couple chapters of "Initiation" so I can start uploading them, but my education is_ _ **way**_ _more important than fanfiction. I hope you guys understand that. Hopefully my next work will be up sooner than later. Hope you enjoyed this regardless! xoxo_


End file.
